Ikaruga Toshiie
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" align="center" | style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" width="20" valign="top" | “ | style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" valign="top" | } | style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" width="20" valign="bottom" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;" | — Ikaruga Toshiie |} Ikaruga Toshiie (利家 斑鳩, Toshiie Ikaruga) is Kaijo High's first year. He is a member ofcheerleader team. Along with Kotone, Ikaruga taking care of boys' basketball club as assistant manager. Appearance Ikaruga always gets misunderstood as a girl because of his doll-looking and feminine figure. He is fair-skinned, with pink big eyes, and peach bob-cut hair with asymmetrical side bangs and bunny ears on top of his hair. Ikaruga usually seen in regular uniform, but his blazer sleeves is longer till covers his hands. As the footwear, Ikaruga wears a pair of red converse. CONSTRUCTION Personality Ikaruga is charming and sweet person. He is cheerful, funny and mischievous young-male. He can be really childish like; complains about things that he hates or whine for something. Especially his female-looking face that makes him likes to act cute in front of everyone or even teased them. It makes he often described as a Pink Lady; Cute and Girly. Surprisingly, in the middle school he was a innocent-nerd and clumsy. Even though he never left his crybaby behavior behind. He started getting more confident when he was asked to replace injured cheerleader member for a while. Ikaruga turn to naughty and cheerful person after realized that he likes get attention from people. CONSTRUCTION Background Here you insert facts about the character's past. Story Here you insert facts about your character during the series. Skill ON CONSTRUCTION. Relationships Kaijo High CONSTRUCTION Kotone Shirayuki CONSTRUCTION Quotes * "The biggest reason why I decided to help the basketball team is because of you, Hi-san''." - to Kotone Shirayuki. * "I might seem like a cutie little bunny, but I'm a tough bunny, you know." - t Trivia * The meaning of his given name is "''dotted pigeon". * The username of his social media is "bunny_ika" * According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: ** His motto is: "Be yourself!" ** His favorite food is strawberry and cherry. ** His hobby is eating and cross-dressing. ** His specialty is aegyo ** His best subjects are Art and Computer Science. ** He spends his free time updating his social network. ** His type is ??? ** He loves collecting cute stuff. He has a lot of animal stuff in his room. ** If Ikaruga had an alternate job it would be an Idol. * He likes to give a nickname for someone close with him. For example; Ikaruga calls Kotone "Hi-san" which means "Princess" and call Shinya "Shin-tan-senpai". * He called himself "Ikarun". * He is craven, but he won't admit it. While he watched a thriller movie with his teammates, he cried so loud and asking Kotone to escort him to go back to his home. * (Creator's pick) His theme song will be Joker Dream, which it was sung by his ''seiyū; ''Ayumu Murase ** In a Q&A section, it is revealed that: ** He has a brother (Ikeda Toshiie) ** His dream is had 100 million followers on his social network. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijō High